


One Big Happy Family

by Into_Oblivion



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Adult Breastfeeding, Alternate Universe, Children's Music, Cribs, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daycare, Diapers, Disney Movies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Breastfeeding, Out of Character, Pacifiers, Panic Attacks, Puppets, Sock Puppets, Stuffed Toys, bottles, highchairs, playpens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: A series in which various WWE superstars are involved in a Little/Caregiver dynamic. Basically just a roleplay a friend and I am doing, turned into a fanfic.





	1. Sethie's First Night

Roman sighed as he unlocked his front door and walked inside his house, heading to the fridge for a drink while he waited for the others to arrive. During their last match against Braun Strowman, they thought they were going to win, but apparently not even the three of them were a match for him, resulting in a devastating loss, which really seemed to hit Seth and Dean the hardest. So, Roman invited the two to his house for a night of fun to try and cheer them up.

 

Dean pulled into Roman’s driveway, gently resting his head on the steering wheel. He let out a sad huff and out of his car and headed inside.

 

Roman smiled as he greeted Dean and offered him a beer, trying to be positive, despite all that's happened. "Hey, buddy. Is Seth with you, or have you even talked to him at all since the match?" He asks.

 

Dean tried his best to smile. “Nah, he’ll be here in sec.” He took the beer and walked inside. Dean sat on the couch in the living room, trying to cheer up. But he just couldn’t. It was the last match and they lost to Braun of all people. He hoped he’d feel better once Seth got here.

 

It was about 10 minutes later whenever Seth arrived, walking into Roman's house with a heavy sigh, going to sit down on the couch beside Dean, smiling sadly whenever Dean patted his shoulder reassuringly. Roman gave the two a smile before he grabbed another drink, going to sit down on the chair across from the couch, wondering how he was going to introduce the topic of age regression to the unknowing men.

 

Dean was glad when Seth walked in. Dean could tell something was on Roman’s mind and it starting make him worried.

 

"I know you guys are really upset about our loss, but we can't let it keep us down. And.....there's something I wanted to ask you guys, and we'll only do it if you're willing. This will help you feel better...I guarantee it." Roman says. "What is it?" Seth asks, looking straight at Roman.

 

“Uhh sure Rome what is it?” Dean asked as he started to shift uncomfortably. He glanced at Seth then back at Roman, waiting to hear what he had to say.

 

Roman cleared his throat before he began to speak. "Well....there's something I read about online that'll help you guys feel....less sad and bring us closer as not only a team, but as a family. It's called ageplay. Some people use as a form of stress relief and for others it's a fetish. You can go back to a time before all of this happened and not have a care or worry in the world. Dean....I'd like you to be a toddler and Seth....you will be a baby...."

 

“So you take care of us? Like a dad? Hmm. I mean, if you say so.” Dean wasn’t sure how to feel about this. He trusts Roman and he’s a smart guy. “Yeah, sure I’ll try it.” What’s the worst thing that could happen he thought.

 

Roman smiled softly. Seth just blushed at the mention of it, wondering why Roman wanted to treat him and Seth like babies? "O--Okay...I guess I'll try it too....but I don't want to be humiliated or anything like that." Roman nods, understanding.

 

"Alright, then....if you don't mind, please follow me. I've been preparing for this occasion for a while now, and I have everything I need to care for you two....this...will be your new room from now on..." Roman says as he leads the men down the hallway and opens the door to the nursery, turning the light on with a smile. Seth's eyes widened and his jaw nearly fell to the floor at the sight of the nursery. It was just like a baby's but everything was adult sized. There was a crib, changing table, toy box, rocking horse, rocking chair and even an adult-sized baby bouncer they could play in.

 

Dean smiled when he saw how happy Seth and Roman looked. He took Seth’s hand as they walked over to the changing table. He hopped on and helped Seth get up.

 

Roman smiled as he quickly slipped into the "Daddy" role, walking over to the two men and beginning to undress them, shushing Seth as he whimpered, not exactly wanting another man to see his privates. "It's okay, Sethie....Daddy needs to undress you so he can get your diaper on!" Roman cooed as he then tugged off Seth's undies with a bit of struggling.

 

Dean was starting to into his headspace and rubbed Seth’s hair. “Is otay Sefie Daddy jus' gots ta get ya dressed sos we can go play!” Dean giggles

 

Seth whimpers a bit more and covers his face as Roman starts to diaper him, adding a stuffer to help Seth feel more little. Seth was now shaking in fear as he wasn't sure how to feel about wearing diapers or acting like a baby. "You're doing so good, Sethie." Roman cooed as he finished diapering Seth, dressing him in a onesie and comfy socks after, lifting him off the table and placing him on the floor to play.

 

Dean let out a happy squeak and picked up a Dumbo, cuddling it. He looked at Seth and crawled over to him, wanting to play.

 

Seth just whimpered softly, poking at the front of his diapered crotch curiously. He hadn't worn a diaper since he was an actual baby, so this was a very new feeling to him, though he seemed to like it. He looked at Roman with a frown, pouting softly. Roman frowned. "Aww, Sethie.....what's the matter? Would you like Daddy to play with you?" He ask as he then kneels on the floor in front of him.

 

“Was wong Sefie?” Dean waddled over Roman and Seth “Daddy you play wiff me?” He asked forgetting about an upset Seth.

 

"I'll play with both of you, as soon as I find out what's wrong with my baby boy...." Roman says as he tries to get Seth to talk to him. Seth is silent for a few more minutes before he speaks. "I--I'm not sure...about being a baby. What if the others find out about this?" He asks.

 

“Daddy, can Bayley come play? She’s little too.” Dean whined, starting to get bored because his baby ‘brother’ didn’t want to play.

 

Roman thought for a minute before smiling at Dean and nodding. "Sure, she can come over if she wants to....I'm sure she'd like some friends. Would you like me to call Kane and see if Daniel and Brie wanna come too?" Roman asks, hoping having more friends would make Seth feel better.

 

“Yeah!” Dean giggled. “When are day gonna come? I fink she gots a Mama and Daddy and you can calls em.” Dean was so excited he hardly sit still. He and Bayley had always been good friends and now they get to little friends.

 

"I'll go call them now. I need you to stay with Seth." Roman says as he stands up, stretching out a bit before he walks over to the doorway and takes out his phone, walking outside the nursery for a moment while he called Stephanie and Hunter.

 

Stephanie had been cuddled up in the rocking chair in Bayley’s nursery, gently running the side of her finger down the side of a half a sleep nursing Bayley when her phone rang. She gave her a soft smile when she saw her cringe at the noise. Stephanie was surprised to see that Roman was one calling her. “Hello?”

 

"Hey, Steph. I hope I'm not bugging you, but I was wondering if you and Hunter maybe wanted to bring Bayley over to play with Dean and Seth. I'm trying to get Seth to open up and I figured that if he had more friends, he'd adjust to the lifestyle more." Roman says, frowning when he peeks into the nursery to see Seth curled up on the floor in a fetal position.

 

“I don’t see why not. Bayley would love to have new friends. We’ll be over in an hour.” And with that she hung up. She needed to finish feeding her baby and get her dressed. “Hear that pup? We’re going to see Roman’s boys.” Bayley giggled and smiled around the breast in her mouth and continued suckling. When she finished Steph got her dressed in a diaper, diaper cover, and a soft dress. Taking her down stairs into the car.

 

Hunter noticed that his Wife seemed to be going somewhere so he decided to go see what was going on, as he usually left the two alone whenever Bayley was being fed as he knew that was a very private act and he knew that the two would rather it be that way. "Hey....where you two going?" He asked as he followed them out to the car.

 

Stephanie turned when she heard her husband’s voice. “To Roman’s house, he adopted Seth and Dean as his littles and Seth doesn’t seem to adapting very well. So we’re going to see if making a friend who’s little might help.” She said as she got behind the wheel. “Would like to go with us?”

 

"Sure. Besides you need me around to make sure our baby girl is safe with those rough, mean boys. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Hunter cooed as he peeked into the backseat and saw Bayley suckling on her pacifier innocently.

 

Bayley giggled and happily kicked feet. Stephanie looked back and smiled at her baby girl, gently squeezing her leg. “We should get going then. Roman’s waiting.”

 

"Alright then. Let's head out. We'll have to check baby girl's diaper when we get there, make sure she hadn't made any little presents for us to clean up." Hunter says as he looks at his wife, then at their baby girl again. Meanwhile, Roman had also called Kane who agreed to bring Brie and Daniel over, though Daniel was being fussy as he didn't wanna go.

 

“No papa!” Daniel had been very fussy and grumpy about going. He didn’t want to go, wanted stay home with Brie and papa. Brie on the other hand was excited about going, she loved to play with Bayley even though Brie was more of toddler and Bayley was a pretty young baby. She was starting to get frustrated with Daniel. “Oh come on, Danny, stop it. Papa can we go soon?” Brie whined.

 

"Yes, Daniel, you and Brie are both going whether you want to or not. You two need to go be with others your age and we don't want baby Seth to be sad forever, do we?" Kane asks as he finishes dressing Daniel, giving him his goat stuffie to hold on the way there. 

 

“Come on Danny, it’s gonna lotsa fun!” Brie was trying to get Daniel to cheer up so they could get going. Daniel just hugged his goat and looked at floor he didn’t want Kane to be mad at him but he didn’t want to go either. He started sniffling and let a out a small “no.” Brie huffed and walked to the door waiting.

 

"Come on, Daniel. We're going, so you'd better get your butt over to that door in the next 10 seconds if you don't want a spanking for being naughty." Kane says as he grabs their diaper bag and stands by the door with Brie.

 

Daniel’s lip started trembling. He was about to do something he knew he’d regret later, but he didn’t care he didn’t want to go. He had done the dumbest thing by screaming no at the top of lungs and running.

 

Kane sighed as he quickly caught up with the smaller man, grabbing his shirt collar and holding him still while he lifted him into his arms and carried him over to the couch and sat down, laying Daniel over his lap and unsnapping his shortalls, tugging down his diaper before he begins to spank him several times before stopping for a minute. "Are you going to be a good boy? Or do I need to keep going?"

 

“I'm sorry Papa!” Daniel sobbed into Kane’s lap. Brie couldn’t watch this, she looked away, feeling terrible for Daniel.

 

Seeing that Daniel was now sobbing, Kane stopped the spanking, tugging up his diaper and snapping up his shortalls before pulling him into a hug. "Shhh....it's all over, now. Papa hates to spank his little boy, but he just has to makes sure you know you were naughty." Kane coos as he cuddles Daniel for a few minutes.

 

Daniel’s crying slowly turned into sniffles. He picked up his paci and popped in his mouth. He got off of Kane’s lap and walked over to Brie. She hugged him and walked out to the car.

 

Kane smiled softly as he followed the two out to the car after locking the front door, buckling them into the backseat and giving them both hugs before he climbed in himself and headed to Seth's house, which was not too far away.

 

Brie and Daniel had both started falling asleep in the backseat. Daniel cuddling with his goat and Brie with her pony.

 

"Don't fall asleep on me now, guys. Oh, now you're gonna be cranky when I have to wake you up. " Kane says with a slight frown as he dreaded the tantrum that was probably to come. Meanwhile, at Roman's house, Stephanie and Hunter had arrived with Bayley, with Hunter deciding to check and see if she needed changing as he laid her down on the couch. "Now...let's see if you've made any presents for Daddy."

 

Bayley looked up at Hunter as she gnawed on her teething ring. She had wet diaper on the way over. Normally she’d put up a fuss about being changed in front of people over than Mama and Daddy, but Roman had babysat for Hunter and Steph so she didn’t mind.

 

"Oh, you are a wet little girl, aren't you? Don't you worry, Daddy will get you all nice and dry again!" Hunter cooed as he took changing supplies out of the diaper bag and began to change Bayley, with Roman going to check on the boys.

 

Dean had been trying to Seth come out of the nursery so they could go play with Bayley. He was glad Roman walked in. “Daddy, Sefie still sad an I don' know what ta do.”

 

"I know what to do, Deano.....come on...." Roman says as he picks Seth up and carries him to the living room, thankful that Bayley had already been changed as he didn't exactly want Dean and Seth to see something they shouldn't. Hunter smiled as he saw Roman return with his boys. "Hello, boys.....would you like to play with Bayley?" Hunter asks as he gently sat Bayley on the floor, petting her hair softly.

 

Meanwhile, Kane had finally arrived and was wondering how he was going to wake Daniel and Brie without upsetting them too much.

 

Brie walked inside before Kane and Daniel. She said hi to Roman and Hunter, and climbed into Stephanie’s lap, giving her a hug. Daniel started to get nervous and hid behind Kane’s leg, starting to cry.

 

"Aww....it's alright, Daniel. Look...there's Bayley and Dean and Seth. Why don't you go over and say hi, huh? Or do you want Papa to go with you?" Kane asked as he took Daniel's hand in his, smiling down at him reassuringly as he wanted Daniel to feel comfortable here. 

 

Seth was very uncomfortable with all this attention as he hid his face behind his hands. He couldn't believe how many of their friends were into this sorta thing too. "Aww....are you shy, Sethie?" Roman asked.

 

“Nuh uh. Wanna go home!” Daniel shouted in between sobs, he clung to Kane’s leg even tighter. Inside, Dean, Bayley, and Brie had been playing together very nicely.

 

Kane shook his head. "Well, we're not going home. You don't have to go play if you don't want to, but if you don't then that means you have to listen to all the adults talk about boring things while the others are in the nursery." Kane explains. 

 

"Come here, Seth....I bet you're probably hungry aren't you? I know when I'm hungry I get upset too." Roman says as he picks Seth up and goes to grab a bottle from the fridge before heading back to the couch before cradling Seth close and bringing the bottle to his lips.

 

“Wanna stay with Papa!” Daniel whimpered. Dean had decided to cause some trouble by telling Bayley she should climb on top of the changing table. He got behind her and knock her of the changing table on to floor. She let out a scream and started bawling.

 

Hunter looked up once he heard the thump and Bayley crying and went to go see what was wrong, frowning when he found her lying on the floor in front of the changing table. "Aww, baby girl. What happened? Come see Daddy......" Hunter cooed as he picked Bayley up and shushed her cries. 

 

Seth let out a small whimper before he slowly began to suckle on the bottle, soon relaxing in Roman's arms as he drank down the yummy milk inside.

 

Stephanie shot up from the couch when she her baby girl crying. “Oh, sweetheart.” Taking her out Hunter’s arms, holding her close to her chest. “Mama...” Bayley whimpered, tugging at her shirt. 

 

“Alright alright, pup. Hunter, I’m going go try to calm her down.” Stephanie walked into the guest room and sat down on the bed. She unbuttoned her shirt pulling Bayley close, helping her to latch being that she was still crying pretty hard. She stopped enough to start nursing.

 

Kane smiled as he watched Roman feed Seth the bottle, glad to see that the man was slowly starting to relax and get more used to being a baby. 

 

He remembers how Daniel was when he first started out, nervous and scared as he had no idea what this lifestyle was going to entail for him, but once Brie was brought into the picture, everything seemed to fall into place as he knew he wouldn't be alone. "You know, we should take them out on a trip somewhere like the zoo or to a museum. Actually, I'd be glad to take them off your hands." Kane says with a smile as he holds Daniel in his lap.

 

“Uh papa, Mr. Roman...” Brie timidly walked in. “I know what happened with Bayley.”

 

"What happened, sweetheart?" Kane asked as he looked at Brie, his eyes soft and compassionate, which was a look the others or really nobody in fact were used to seeing. Roman frowns slightly as he sits Seth up, letting him rest his head on his shoulder as he begins to burp him. Seth whines before letting out a few wet burps and relaxing once more.

 

“Well we where playin' and Dean said that Bayley should get up on the changing table but when she got up there he tripped her and she fell.” Stephanie walked in with Bayley on her hip resting her head Steph’s shoulder.

 

Roman frown at this, pissed at Dean's behavior toward their guests. "Don't you worry, Bayley, Uncle Roman's going to take care of this." Roman says as he places Seth on the floor, where the baby blushes and looks around at everyone curiously. "Can you watch Seth while I go handle Dean?" Roman asks, looking at Stephanie.

 

Stephanie smiled gently “Of course.” She sat Bayley on the floor next to Seth “Hey baby boy...” She says rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

 

Seth whimpers softly and leans into Stephanie's hand, enjoying the newfound affection and attention he was given, looking over at Bayley who seemed content to just chew on a ring of teething keys. He figured if everyone was okay with this sort of behavior, then he could act as little as he wanted, with no judgement. "H--hi.....Baywee.....W--wanna pway?" He asks shyly, eyes full of fear.

 

“Yeahs!” Bayley giggled as she crawled closer to Seth. Seeing how much Seth needs the comfort and encouragement, Stephanie moved her hand from is to rid his back gently.

 

Seth smiles softly. "W--what do yews wike to pway?" He asks, beginning to warm up to the role of being a baby a bit better. 

 

Roman is explaining to Dean that what he did was very rude and naughty and that he would have to get a spanking and apologize to Bayley after. "...And after all that, you're going around in just your diaper, with nothing to hide it." Roman says, smirking lightly.

 

“Hmm we could pway wiff my puppy.” Her puppy was one of her favorite toys. Vince and Linda got it for her when they heard Steph and Hunter had adopted a little. Meanwhile in the nursery, Dean was not happy about getting a spanking. “N-no no no daddy I’m sorry!” He tried to plead.

 

"Otay...." Seth says as he moves to sit up on his knees, watching as Bayley pulled her puppy over to them, leaving it in the middle so Seth could play first. Seth smiles as he presses one of the buttons and the toy begins to play music. 

 

Roman frowned as he sat down in the rocking chair and pulled Dean onto his lap, unsnapping his shortalls and tugging down his diaper before he began to spank him ten times, making him count each time.

 

“One t-two three f-four ff-ive six s-seven eight n-nine ten.” Dean was bawling into Roman’s leg by now. “Mm sorry d-daddy.” He whimpered.

 

"Well, don't tell me you're sorry, tell Bayley....she's the one you hurt." Roman says as he then rubs Dean's back before standing him up and stripping him of his clothing. 

 

"Now...we're going to go tell Bayley sorry and if you're a good boy for the rest of the night, you can have your clothes back." Roman says, as he leads Dean into the living room in front of everyone.

 

Dean toddled over to Bayley “I’m sorry for hurtin you it wasn' very nice.” Bayley, being the sweetheart she is, hugged him and said “It otay. Wanna pway wiff me an Sefie?”

 

Seth was lost in blissful innocence as he was now lying on his tummy and pushing the buttons repeatedly on the puppy, giggling adorably whenever it made sound. "Roman, I think Seth's getting along just fine.....just as he should be." Kane says as he watches Seth for a moment before reaching to check Daniel's diaper.

 

“Not here Papa!” Daniel whined, he knew he’d get a rash if he didn’t let Kane get him out of his wet diaper. He didn’t care when it was just him and Brie, but there were others here and he didn’t want them to see.

 

"Daniel....little babies don't care where or when they have their diapers checked, and I'm glad I checked you because you're soaked! Let's get you changed, huh?" Kane cooed as he laid a changing mat out on the floor, placing Daniel on it after and kneeling in front of him.

 

Daniel turned his head away and whined. Brie walked over to hold his hand and comfort him. “It’s ok Danny it’s just a quick change. Papa doesn’t want us to get all sickies.”

 

Kane shushes Daniel's whines and gave him his goat to cuddle as he was being changed. "You just cuddle with mister goat while Papa gets you changed, okay?" Kane cooed as he began to wipe the sticky reside away from Daniel's little area.

 

Daniel squeezes his goat. “Otay papa.” Even though he’d been with Papa for awhile diaper changes were still hard for him. Dean, Bayley, and Seth had been playing with her puppy when Bayley started to yawn.

 

Hunter noticed Bayley yawning and smiled as he looked at Stephanie. "I think our baby girl's getting tired." He says as he then goes over to her and picks her up, holding her close to him as he rubbed her back. "Are you sleepy, sweetie?" He asked.

 

Bayley rests her head on Hunter’s shoulder shutting her eyes. “Mm hmm.” She mumbled. “We should get going. Thank you for inviting us Roman.” Stephanie said as she got up, walking over to her husband and baby.

 

"Oh, no problem. I'm glad you guys could come over and hang out for a while. We'll all have to do something together sometime." Roman says as he goes to open the front door for the three of them, waving goodbye to Bayley as they left. Seth frowned as he watched them leave, already missing Bayley. "Bye-bye...." He says quietly.

 

Brie could see how sad Seth was and went over to him. “It’s otay Seth you see her again. Plus me and Danny are still here.” She tried to make him feel better.

 

Seth smiles softly and gives Brie a hug. Once Kane was finished with the diaper change, he left Daniel on the floor for the time being, as he wanted Daniel to play with the others. "Go play with the others, kiddo.....you'll have fun!" He says as he rubs Daniel's shoulder.

 

Daniel picked up some blocks and stacked them, still not engaging with any of the other littles. Brie played with Seth, she didn’t want him to feel sad since Bayley left. Dean shifted around uncomfortably because his bum was still sore from his spanking.

 

Seth smiled softly as he picked up a stuffed puppy and began to play with Brie's pony, making cute little barking noises as he did so. Roman smiled as he went into the kitchen and returned with a tray of snacks for the Littles. "Would anyone like a snack?" He asks, holding the tray down so they could reach it.

 

“Thank you Mr. Roman.” Brie as she took a snack. Daniel was to busy with his blocks. Dean didn’t want any he wanted Roman to hold him. “Daddy up?” He said as he held out his arms.

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Roman said as he placed the tray on the coffee table and picked Dean up, holding him on his hip. "Are you being a good boy, Deano? Do you think you've earned your clothes back?" Roman asks as he looks at Dean.

 

Dean blushes and nods. Daniel now getting bored with his blocks, crawled over to Kane “Papa can we go home soon?” He rests his head on Kane’s knee.

 

Kane frowns. "Well it IS getting late....I suppose we should be going soon, because I don't want you two staying up past your bedtime." He says as he looks down at Daniel. 

 

"Oh, Roman, before we go, I wanted to ask you if wanted to try out the new Daycare? I'm sending my little ones and there'll be even more Littles there for your boys to play with." Kane smiles. Roman smiles, though he had no prior knowledge of any sort of daycare until now. He needed more info first before he let his boys go.

 

“Oh guess I’m leavin'. Bye bye Seth.” Brie gave him a hug before she walked over to Kane and Daniel. Daniel hadn’t realize how tired he was, so he asked Papa to carry him.

 

"Bye-Bye, Bwee......" Seth said as he watched the three of them leave, sighing softly as he was alone again with Daddy and his brother, but he liked spending time with his family the most.

 

It was getting late but Dean didn’t want to go to bed yet, he wanted to keep playing. He was not going to go down without a fight. Even if that did mean he kept his baby brother up.

 

"Alright, boys....let's check those diapers. If you're clean, then you can go on to bed." Roman says as he places Dean down and feels of his diaper as he's standing up, peeking into the back to find that he wasn't messy, thankfully, but he was very wet.

 

"Well, Deano's wet. What about you, Sethie? Have you used your diapee?" Roman asks as he goes to check Seth, frowning whenever he was dry. "Don't hold it in, kiddo. You can go....it's ok."

 

“Come on Seth it’s not so bad bein' wet.” Dean encourages his little brother.

 

Seth just whimpers and blushes as he shakes his head no. "No, Dee....I dun' wanna wet....I--I wanna use the potty!" Seth announces as he looks at Roman and covers his mouth quickly, knowing Daddy would probably say no. Roman's eyebrows raised in surprise at hearing this. 

 

"Seth, you know you can go and I'll change you, right? There's no need to bring the yucky potty into this. My boys will NOT be potty-trained. But maybe you just need to be diaper-trained instead." Roman says.

 

Dean didn’t say anything, he just looked at his brother then at his daddy. Surprised by his outburst. “Sefie, really it’s ok. Look...I used mine.” He didn’t want Seth to get in trouble.

 

"But...I'm scared...." Seth says as he looks up at Dean and Roman, squirming slightly as he really needed to pee, but had been determined to hold it in all night or at least until he could sneak off and get to a toilet. But the pressure was becoming too much for the poor man as he soon found his bladder releasing, filling his diaper with urine. Roman smiled as he watched Seth's facial expression change to one of relief and knew what had happened. "Okay.....I wet....you happy?"

 

“Yay! Good job Sefie!” Dean cheered as he hugged Seth. “Look Daddy he did it!” Dean was definitely glad Seth didn’t get in trouble.

 

"I know, Deano! I'm so proud of my baby boy!" Roman grinned as he lifted Seth into his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek, causing Seth to blush and bury his face in Roman's shoulder as they headed to the nursery for a diaper change before bed.

 

Dean walked into the nursery and stopped in front of the changing table. He wasn’t very tired so he decided to play with a toy Simba.

 

"No, Deano. It's not playtime. It's bedtime. Hop up for me so I can get you changed. Unless you wanna let Sethie go first?" Roman asks as he places Seth on the floor and ruffles his hair.

 

“But daddy I’m not tired. I dun' wanna go to bed.” Dean whined as he continued to play with his Simba.

 

"I'm sorry, Dean, but you have to go to bed, because you're going to daycare tomorrow with all your friends! You can't go to daycare all sleepy." Roman says as he picks Dean up and lays him on the changing table, picking out some pj's for him before he began to change his diaper.

 

“Otay otay. Is Bayley coming too?” He hoped that’s she’d been there so Seth would be less scared.

 

"Yes, she's going to be there." Roman lied as he hadn't thought to call Steph and Hunter yet to see if they wanted Bayley to be on her own or not. 

 

Once Dean had been changed and dressed, Roman took him over to the crib and lowered the side, helping Dean climb into it, then he went back to change Seth.

 

“Night-night, Daddy...” Dean yawns as he curls into a large stuffed fox. Something about being cuddled up in a crib with a diaper on made Dean feel so safe and loved. He fell asleep very quick.

 

"Night-night, Deano." Roman says with a smile as he then begins to change an embarrassed Seth into a dry nighttime diaper and some comfy footed pajamas, picking him up and hugging him close to him, bouncing him slightly as he carries him over to the crib and lays him down beside Dean, giving him a paci to suckle on as he began to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up that morning before Seth. He began trying to climb over the rails of the crib so Seth could keep sleeping.

 

Roman woke up early to get his shower and prepare breakfast for the boys, so if he had trouble with them, he'd still have time to get them to eat as he didn't want them to leave hungry, though he figured they'd probably have some sort of breakfast there.

 

With a loud thump, Dean got out of the crib and walked into the kitchen. “Mornin' daddy!” He announced as he sat at the kitchen table, still holding his fox.

 

Roman's eyebrows raised as he saw Dean sitting at the table. "Dean....you know only Daddy is supposed to get you out of your crib, right?" Roman asks. 

 

He then goes over to Dean, giving him a sippy cup full of milk and some of the breakfast he'd already prepared, before going to check on Seth, who had woken up and was poking the front of his wet diaper curiously, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Oh sorry.” He mumbled and took a sip of his milk.

 

"It's alright, Dean. We haven't really gotten the total hang of this thing yet, so I'll let it slide." Roman says as he heads to the nursery, frowning whenever he sees how upset Seth looks and how his pajamas are bulging in the front. 

 

"Aww, baby boy....let's check that diaper. I bet that's why you're so upset, huh?" Seth nodded, and pouted.

 

Dean waited at the table after he finished his milk and breakfast. He wondered what daycare would be like.

 

Once Seth had been changed into a dry, fresh diaper, Roman decided to dress him in a comfy t-shirt and some shortalls, as he didn't know if they were going to be going on an outing or anything like that.

 

Dean walked into the nursery, food all over his face and a wet, sagging diaper.

 

After Seth was dressed, Roman picked Dean up and placed him on the changing table, removing his pajamas and tickling his sides before he goes about changing him into a dry diaper, t-shirt and shorts.

 

Dean squealed at the tickling. “Daddy, we still goin' to daycare today?” Dean asked once he set down. He hugged Seth good morning.

 

"Yes, we are, Deano. Are you excited?" Roman asked as he was tying on Dean's shoes for him, making sure they weren't too tight on his feet before helping him down. 

 

"I'm nervous." Seth says with a frown, he'd never done anthing like this before.

 

"Aww, there's nothing to be nervous about, all your friends will be there and I'm sure they have some nice people working there, too." Roman says.

 

“It’ll be fun Seth! I think Bayley’s gonna be there too!” Dean was very excited for daycare and he wanted Seth to happy while they were there. He’d feel pretty bad if something happened to him.

 

Seth smiled at hearing Bayley's name. "Yeah, I'll call Bayley's Mommy and Daddy and make sure she's coming first. In fact, let me do that, now." Roman says as he takes out his phone and dials Stephanie's number.

 

Stephanie walked into Bayley’s nursery when her phone rang. “Hello?”

 

"Hey, Steph. Seth and Dean were wondering if you guys were taking Bayley to the new daycare today. I'm a little leary about sending Seth without her being there." Roman explains.

 

“Funny that you ask. I was just about to get her ready to go. We’ll see you there then?” She asked as she set Bayley on the changing table.

 

"Yes, you will." Roman says as he ends the call and takes Seth to the kitchen for breakfast, seating him in his highchair and tying a bib around his neck.

 

“Ready for daycare, sweetie?” Stephanie asks as she taps Bayley on the nose. Bayley shook her head no. 

 

“Oh? Seth and Dean will be there. You’ll have fun, I promise.” Hunter had already left for work so they walked out to the car. After she got Bayley buckled in her car seat Steph handed her a bottle.

 

"Let Daddy warm this up for you first, Sethie...." Roman says as he takes some oatmeal from the fridge and places it in the microwave, not letting it get burning hot, though as he didn't want it to burn Seth's mouth.

 

When they got to the daycare center, Bayley was starting to get nervous. Once she was signed in, Steph tried it set her down. Bayley buried her face in her shoulder and sobbed. “No Mama! No leave!” She whimpered. 

 

“Sweetheart, Mama has to go to work. Daddy will pick you up later ok? Mama loves you.” Stephanie held her as she cried. “Otay. L-love you too.”

 

"It'll be alright, sweetheart. We're gonna have lots of fun!" Big E says as he then takes Bayley from Stephanie, gently bouncing her on his hip as he tried to calm her.

 

“Thanks E.” Stephanie sighed as she left. Bayley was starting to calm down and snuggled into Big E’s shoulder, sucking her pacifier.

 

Roman had finished feeding Seth and got his face clean up as he'd made a bit of a mess from eating. "Alright, boys. We need to get going or we'll be late." Roman says as he takes Seth from the highchair and gives him a bottle to drink on the way as they headed out to the car, where Roman buckled them into the backseat.

 

“You excited Seth? You get to play with Bayley!” Dean asked when he noticed how quiet Seth was. Dean was happy to be going, he wanted to make some friends more his age.

 

"Yesh....I wan' pway wiff Baywee...." Seth says behind his pacifier, before he goes quiet, staring out the window the entire way there, hoping that no one would make fun of him for being shy. 

 

Xavier Woods had been setting up the nursery for littles when they felt smaller, making sure there’s enough diapers etc. when Big E walked in. “Hey E, and who do we have here?” He asked as he brushes hair out of Bayley’s face.

 

"This is Bayley. She was a bit fussy whenever her Mommy dropped her off so I was thinking we could play with her until some of the others get here, we're supposed to have a full house today, so I hope you brought your A game." Big E says as he gently places Bayley on the floor.

 

“Well hi there Bayley. You ready for some fun?” Xavier cooed. Bayley, still feeling fussy, shook her head no. “Mama..” she whimpered.

 

"Aww, you'll see Mama later, sweetheart, I promise. The others should be arriving soon, so you can play together!" Big E says as he gently smooths down Bayley's hair and looks up whenever he hears the front door opening, watching Kane enter with Brie and Daniel.

 

“Come on Danny!” Brie was super happy to make new friends and play at daycare. Daniel on the other hand, not so much.

 

"Hey, little ones! Are you ready to have a super-fun day with us?" He asks as he looks down at Brie and Daniel. 

 

"You'll be okay, Daniel and you'd best be on your best behavior, because if I get a call that says you're acting bad, I'm coming down here to spank you in front of everyone." Kane says

 

“Yes Papa.” Daniel mumbles as he walks over to Brie. She could tell that this was hard for him, so she held his hand as the walked to the main area.

 

"You two be good....I love you." Kane says before he leaves, nearly bumping into Roman and his boys, as well as Carmella and Ellsworth. Seth was noticeably nervous as he clung to Roman, whimpering softly.

 

Bayley heard more people come in so she decided to see who it was. “Seff! Didn't know yous was comin' too! She giggles as she runs to the front desk. “Hi, Uncle Roman.”

 

Roman smiles. "Hello, sweetie." He says as he gives Bayley a big hug. 

 

"Take care of Seth for me, will you?" Roman asks as he places Seth on his feet and lets go of his hand, knowing he could do this and that if they had any problems they could just call him. 

 

"Well, well, well, who have we here? I never thought you two would be into this. Dean, I could totally see though. I bet he's a handful, huh?" Big E asks as he looks at Roman.

 

Bayley nods and runs off with Seth. Dean hugs Roman and kisses him on the cheek before going to find Brie and Daniel.

 

James whimpers as he holds onto Carmella tightly, not wanting to leave his Mommy. 

 

He'd never really interacted with any of the other Littles before, so this would be totally new to him, plus he was really shy, which didn't help things. "No, Mama....no weave me...." He whimpered.

 

“Aww, don't cry baby. Mama’s gotta go help Mr.Truth keep his title, remember?” Carmella tries to reason.

 

James whimpers but nods. "Yes, Mama....I knows. I be good boy, pwomise." He says as he is then placed onto the floor, content to just sit there by himself for the time being. 

 

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." Big E says as he then kneels down in front of James and begins to talk to him, leaving Xavier and Kofi to get the rest of their kiddos, all the while wondering where Bray was with his puppets.

 

“Good boy. Maybe if you’re really good we can get a treat after work. Love you punkin.” Carmella kisses his forehead and leaves.

 

Bray cursed and hit his steering wheel as he was running late. He knew he was supposed to be there by 8:00 and it was already 8:35, but it wasn't his fault there was traffic backup. While Big E was dealing with James, Kofi was busy with Miz and Maryse and Sami and his Daddies.

 

Xavier had been playing with the other littles. Chasing them around the daycare, hide and peek, any game for little kids you can think of, he had to play it. He hoped Bray would get here soon.

 

It wasn't too much later that Bray had arrived, apologizing to the others about being late and greeting the little ones before going to set up his puppet theater.

 

“Alright munchkins, let’s go see what Mr.Wyatt has planned.” Xavier said between pants, he was exhausted. Renee and Becky didn’t work till the afternoon shift, so he’d have to keep up with the littles till then.

 

Seth smiled as he held Bayley's hand on the way to the main room, eyes widening slightly whenever he saw that Bray was there. He knew that he had that little sketch show he was doing,so he must've brought some of his puppets with him. James whimpered softly as he slowly inched his way to the others, face red from blushing. 

 

"Hey! What's up wif the puppet show?" Miz asked, removing his sunglasses and narrowing his eyes.

 

“I like 'em.” Bayley mumbles not wanting to be teased. Dean rolled his eyes at Miz.

 

Bray was still a bit new at this whole "Littles" thing, though he knew they were just like little kids, which was something he could easily work with, so he put on a smile as he finished setting everything up. "Hello, my little fireflies....welcome to my fun house! Would you like to meet some of my friends?"

 

“Yeah!” Bayley happily cheers. Dean was a little bit worried about Seth, not sure how he would react to the puppets.

 

Seth just frowns slightly as he looks at Bayley, happy that she seemed to already be enjoying this. Bray smiled as he reached into his box and pulled out his Ramblin' Rabbit puppet, deciding to start with him first. 

 

"This is my good friend, Ramblin' Rabbit. Ramblin' Rabbit, say hello to everyone! " He says. "Hey, little dudes, what's goin' on?"

 

Bayley bounces and giggles at the rabbit puppet. “Hewo Ramblin’ Rabbit!” She laughs. Dean glances over to Seth, getting more worried when he saw him frowning.

"I'm okay, Dee...I pwomise. I'm just a widdow cweeped out by da puppets, is all..." Seth says behind his pacifier, as he tries to relax but soon finds himself on the other side of the room, playing with some Legos instead, not really all that interested in the puppets. 

 

James whimpers and covers his face as he doesn't like the puppets either, and soon, he's a crying mess, holding onto Big E whenever he came to take him into the baby room.

 

Renee only works in the baby room so the others can watch the littles. “Hey E, I’m here if you want to go back to the main room. Kofi’s getting lunch ready and Becky’s reading stories.” Renee said as she walked in. Then she saw James. “Oh hunny bun, what’s the matter?” She cooed as she walked over to Big E.

 

"I don't think he liked Bray's little puppet show that much, and I really don't blame him...those puppets ARE kinda creepy." Big E says as he then leaves James with Renee. "N--No...wike scawry puppets..." James sobs, squirming uncomfortably in his wet diaper.

 

“Oh, that’s okay hun, they are kinda icky aren’t they?” Renee says as she picks up James. 

 

“Looks like we got a wet diapee huh?” She cooes as she lays him on the changing table. She quickly gets him changed and carries him to the rocking chair, sitting down with him.

 

"I wan' Mama...." James whimpers as he snuggles into Renee and begins to suck his thumb for comfort. 

 

His Mommy would make it all better and take him away from those creepy puppets and his Mommy would also feed him, which was what he wanted from Renee, but was too scared to ask.

 

“I know baby, we can call her if you like but she can’t come get you right now.” Renee says sympathetically. “Are you hungry hunny?” She asks rubbing his tummy.

 

James just pouts at this and nods in response to Renee's question, reaching for the front of her shirt innocently, as he was starving. "Yes...I hungrwee..." He whimpers.

 

Renee wasn’t surprised when James wanted to breastfeed. She had taken pills so she could wet-nurse littles at the daycare. It was comforting and some really needed it. 

 

She pulled off her shirt and unclipped her bra. “Shh shh....Go ahead baby.” She hushed as she rubbed his back gently.

 

James let out a small whimper before he began to suckle, relaxing in Renee's arms as he closed his eyes and drowned out the other sounds around him, telling himself in his head that he was going to be alright.

 

“That’s it sweet boy.” She cooed. She wanted to make sure he got enough milk.

 

James continued to drink until he was full, whining softly as he could feel gas bubbles forming in his tummy, causing him pain. If he didn't get them out soon, he was going to end up vomiting.

 

Renee picked up a burp cloth and put it on her shoulder, before she started gently burping James.

 

James whimpers softly before letting out several wet burps and spitting up a bit as well. "Sowee...." He says, feeling bad for doing that, as he rarely ever did. Meanwhile, Bray had finished with his puppet show and was interacting with the Little ones.

 

“It happens darlin’.” Renee smiles as she wipes off his face with the burp cloth. “How are you feeling? Do you want to nap in here with me or listen to Ms. Becky tell stories?” She asks as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I--I wan' stowee....y--yews come wif mes?" James asks as he moves to look up at Renee, his eyes bright and innocent. He really wanted a story but he didn't want to be without Renee.

 

“Sure kitten.” Renee’s heart was soaring at how attached James had become with her. She placed James on her hip and walked out of the nursery.

 

Bray smiled as he said his goodbyes to the children before leaving, letting out a sigh whenever he was out of the building, glad that was over with for the moment. 

 

Meanwhile, Seth had made his way back over to Dean, only to whisper in his ear that he needed to poop, but he wasn't so sure about it.

 

“Do you wan' me ta hold ya while ya go?” Dean wanted his baby brother to feel better but he wasn’t sure how to help with something like this.

 

"Um...Otay...." Seth says as climbs onto Dean's lap, and whimpers as the cramps in his stomach become unbearable, letting out a grunt as he begins to push a mess into his diaper, much to the disgust of Miz, who made a face and turned to Sami, who was also making a disgusted face. "Eww, gross!"

 

“Can it jerk!” Dean all but screams at them. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to mess with him, so get lost!” Dean was furious! No one was gonna make fun of his baby brother.

 

"Hey! I'm not a jerk..." Miz says as he crosses his arms unhappily and huffs softly as he pouts. Hearing the commotion, Big E comes to check on everyone. "Hey, hey, hey, what's going on in here, guys?" He asks, nose wrinkling softly at the smell of poop.

“Miz is bein mean cuz’ Seth needs some help goin' potty!” Dean shouts, clearly very angry.

 

"Is this true, Miz, were you being mean to Seth? You know he's just a baby. You're a big kid, you should know better than that." Big E says as he begins to check Seth as he thinks the smell is coming from him. Miz just frowns and pouts.

 

“He was bein' mean! Seth was just scared and he got all mean!” Dean was getting more upset and if things didn’t calm down soon he was going to snap.

 

"Okay, just calm down, Deano. Miz I want you to apologize to Seth now, unless you want to go sit on the naughty stool while your friends have fun." Big E says as he picks Seth up, knowing he needed to be changed. 

 

Miz frowned as he didn't want to be away from Sami, so he sighed before muttering an "I'm sorry."

 

Fine jus dun do it again, or I’ll kick ya ass.” Dean realized what he said and covered his mouth. He knew he was gonna get it now.

 

"Don't push it, Dean. Um....can someone come change him, please? I need to stay out here with the rest." Big E says as he hoped that either Kofi or Xavier would offer to take Seth, as he couldn't really leave the others alone.

 

“I got him.” Xavier called from the front desk. “Come here tough guy.” He cooed at Seth, taking over to changing table.

 

Seth whimpers and covers his face in shame. "I'm sowee...I no mean to poop...." He whines as his face turns red and he starts to cry, sniffling as tears rolled down his cheeks. Daniel frowned as he watched Seth, knowing exactly how he felt.

 

“Aww hun it’s okay. Can’t keep it all in you’ll get sick.” Xavier hushes. Daniel walked over to Seth after he was set down. “Do you want to play with me and Brie?” Daniel stammered pointing to the toy farm and animals. He felt bad for Seth and wanted him feel better.

 

"O--Otay...." Seth smiled softly as he crawled over to where they were playing, picking up a toy cow and making mooing sounds. "Yew can habs the goat, Daniel, since yew aweady wook wike one!" Seth giggled.

 

“Baa baa!” Daniel laughs holding the goat. Brie was so happy that Daniel was finally getting along with other littles.

 

Seth giggles and continues to play with them, enjoying himself. Meanwhile, James was snuggling into Renee as they waited for storytime, though he wondered when lunch would be here as breastmilk didn't keep him full for very long. 

 

Miz was getting hungry too, holding his belly as it let out an angry growl. "Hey! When's lunch? I'm starvin'!" He fusses.

 

“Miz, is that anyway to talk to people?” Renee scolds. “Kofi should be done making it soon.” She looks down at James. “Getting hungry kitten?”

 

James nodded as he pouted softly. "Yes...I hungrwee...." He says. Miz just frowns and sticks his tongue out at Renee, not even caring about the consequences.

 

“Watch it little boy, Becky isn’t so patient with bad behavior.” Renee warns. She looks back at James “Alright baby some lunch soon. Do you want more milk afterwards?”

 

Miz huffs. James nods in response to Renee's question. Of course he wanted more yummy milk! 

 

Seth giggled as he was playing with a toy chicken, making chicken sounds the best he could, laughing at himself in the process.

 

“Soups on!” Kofi yelled from the kitchen ringing a triangle. Renee shook her head and smiled as she walked into the cafeteria with James on her hip.

 

Seth looked up curiously before he stood up and stretched, holding Daniel and Brie's hands on the way to the kitchen, looking around and wondering if he was going to be at one of the tables or in one of the highchairs, with Bayley and James. "Um...M--Miss Renee? Where do I sit? In a highchair?" He asked nervously.

 

“Yes. Do you want me to help you or do you want Big E?” Renee asked softly as she bibs and plates for the babies.

 

"Um, It doesn't matter." Seth says as he's then picked up by Big E and placed into a highchair, with a plastic bib being tied around his neck. Seth blushes, as he realizes he's going to fed like a baby in front of everyone else.

 

Bayley saw her friend blushing and spit out her pacifier. “It's otay Seff, I eat like dis too.”

 

"In fwont of everwebody ewse? Or just Mommy, Daddy, Vince and Linda?" Seth asks as he looks over at Bayley, noticing Dean was smiling at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

James whimpers slightly as he was placed in the highchair, not liking being away from Renee.

 

“Everwebody. Not just Mama, Daddy, Gramma, and Granpa. Sometimes my Uncle Shawn comes over to watch me and he likes to show me off to his friends and so giwls wike him.” She giggles at the last part. She always has lots of fun with Uncle Shawn.

“It’s ok kitten I’m right here.” Renee hushes James so she can feed him.

 

"Wow....you hab a weally big family, don't yew? At my house, it's jus' me Deano and Daddy." Seth says as he looks back at his tray once food was placed in front of him.

 

“Hehe yeah they're lots a fun!” Bayley laughs. Dean looks at Seth and asks “ya ok up there buddy?”

 

"Yes, I'm otay, Deano. Me and Bayley are jus' takling 'bout our families." Seth says as he looks over at Daniel and Brie. 

 

"What 'bout you, Daniel? Who in youwr family?" He asks, knowing it was probably just Kane, Undertaker and Mick.

 

“We gots Papa and our two Uncles.” Brie says looking up from her dinosaur nuggets. “Yeah, uncle Mick is really fun and uncle Taker is kinda scary and he smells a little funny, but we love him anyway.” Daniel adds.

 

James whimpered, as all this talk about families was making him miss his Mommy really bad. "M--Mama! I wan' Mama!" He says before he starts to cry, reaching out for Renee. Seth frowned, feeling bad that he'd made James upset. "Sowee, James! I no mean to!"

 

“Oh, baby, it’s ok. Shhh.” Renee hushes as she picked up James. “Should we go have some milk?” She asks knowing he needs the comfort right now.

 

James whimpers and nods and holds onto Renee tightly, refusing to let go of her. Miz just snorted. "Little crybaby. He always cries, am I right?" He asked, raising his hand and giving Sami a high-five.

 

“Shut ya mouth!” Dean shouts across the table. He was getting real sick of Miz picking on people he cared about.

 

"Why don't you make me?" Miz says as he uses his spoon to launch some of his food at Dean, hitting him in the face, to which he just laughs. 

 

Seth just whimpers at this and covers his face. "Oh, I can't look!"

 

“That’s it!” Dean screams and runs over to Miz knocking him out of his chair. Picking up his plate, Dean begins to hit him with it. He didn’t care about the trouble he would be in, he needed to teach Miz a lesson.

 

Big E hears the commotion and rushes to break the two up. "What's going on here? Why are you two fighting? Miz, are you causing trouble again?" He asks as he looks down at Miz disappointingly. 

 

"Yesh, yesh! He was being mean to my brother and making fun of James for crying." Seth says.

 

Meanwhile in the nursery. “Shhh...it’s okay.” Renee was still trying to calm James down enough to nurse him.

 

James continued to cry for a bit longer before he eventually calmed down, snuggling into Renee and slowly relaxing as he began to nurse, his eyelids soon fluttering closed as he started to fall asleep.

 

“Good boy.” Renee whispers as she lets him nurse a little longer. She’d have to unlatch him soon so he wouldn’t choke in his sleep. 

 

She laid down next to him in the crib, knowing he’d be upset if he woke up and she was gone. Renee left her shirt off in case James woke up and still wanted milk.

 

Eventually, James tires of nursing and falls asleep, curling up next to Renee, drooling onto the pillowcase. 

 

"Well, you two are both in trouble for fighting, so after everyone is done eating, you two are going to go sit in the naughty corner for 20 minutes." Big E says sternly.

 

“Ugh.” Dean sighs, he knew he’d get in trouble. More then anything he hoped Big E wouldn’t tell Roman.

 

Big E frowns as he crosses his arms unhappily and waits for the two to finish eating. "This so stupid! I want you to call my Mommy to come get me! I wanna go home!" Miz says angrily. He didn't wanna sit in the stupid corner with Dean.

 

Xavier heard Miz shout and decided it was time to Maryse a call and fill her in on her naughty little boy.

 

Maryse picked up her phone and answered it, silently hoping that Miz wasn't causing trouble at the daycare. 

 

“Hey Maryse, Miz has been a little nightmare today. Throwing food at lunch and bullying younger littles. We’re not sure what to do at this point.” Xavier sighs.

 

"Would you like me to come get him? I mean, if he's causing that much trouble then maybe he just needs to come home, so I can deal with him." She says. 

 

Seth fidgets and squirms in his highchair as he tries his hardest not to wet his diaper, though he'd already messed in one earlier, prompting a strange look from Bayley, who wondered if he was ok.

 

“Yeah, that’s probably best. We’ll get him ready to go.” Xavier hung up. Bayley saw her friend wiggling and got confused. “Yews otay?” She asks looking over to Seth.

 

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Maryse says before she ends the call, sighing as she figured this would happen. Seth whimpers and nods. "Yeah...I--I jus' need to pee....real bad." He whines.

 

“Oh. I kinda gots ta go to.” Bayley didn’t have a second thought before she wet. “Is otay Seff. Jus go like I did.”

 

Seth swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly as he let his bladder relax, sighing softly as he began to wet his diaper quite heavily, cauging it to sag a bit beneath his shortalls.

 

“See dats not so bad!” Bayley giggles. Kofi walks over, picking them both up and taking them to get changed.

 

Meanwhile, James was beginning to wake up, blinking around the room groggily before he moved closer to Renee and began to feed again. Seth blushed, but he wasn't as embarrassed as last time, because at least Bayley was being changed too.

 

“Hey kitten, how are you doing?” Renee cooed as she ran her fingers through James hair.

 

"I otay...." He says as he looks up at her, blushing lightly as he'd managed to wet his diaper quite heavily and was feeling like he needed to mess as well.

 

Miz huffs as he waits for his Mommy to come get him, standing by the front desk with his arms crossed.

 

“Looks like all that milk went right through you, huh?” Renee smiled as she put James in a fresh diaper.

 

James felt much better in a fresh diaper, letting out a happy coo before he went back to feeding once more, feeling his eyelids closing as he relaxed. Maryse arrives at the daycare to pick up Miz, talking to Xavier about his behavior and whether or not he should come back.

 

“He can come back if you can get him to behave. We don’t want the other littles feel upset or unsafe while they’re here." Xavier explains. 

 

He knew Miz could behave. he just needs to learn that what he’s doing is unacceptable. “You really like my milk, don’t you sweetheart?” Renee coos at James.

 

James wasn't even hungry anymore, he just liked suckling as it calmed him down and helped him to relax as he really had no other interest in being with the other littles. They were all bigger than him, which made him feel inferior. 

 

"Fine! I dun' wanna come back, anyways! There's too many dumb babies here, and no one my age!" Miz frowns

 

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” Xavier frowns as he shakes Maryse’s hand. 

 

Renee likes having James around, being that she has always wanted to adopt her own little. 

 

She was getting a little worried with how attached James was getting as she didn’t want him to be upset when Carmella came to get him.

 

Seth sighed as he watched him leave, then switched his attention to Dean, who was still sitting in the naughty corner, looking rather sad, as he figured it was time for him to be let out. "Dee...." He whimpers.

 

“It’s ok lil' buddy.” Dean says as he walks over to him and Bayley.

 

Seth smiles as he hugs Dean tightly, nuzzling his chin gently. "Wanna pway wif us, Dee?" Seth asks as he makes room for Dean to play as well, letting out a yawn as he does so.

 

“I think you two need a nap.” Kofi says he picks up Seth and Bayley. Dean let out a sad sigh. Now he had nobody to play with.

 

Seth was already halfway asleep whenever he was placed into a crib with Bayley, snuggling into her and hugging her close as he slept. 

 

Sami was still awake and was feeling lonely too, as he scribbled on a piece of paper, drawing a picture for his Daddies, looking up and noticing Dean. "You can draw wif me if yew want, Dean." He says.

 

“Thanks Sami.” Dean says as he waddles over and colors a picture of a bulldog.

 

Sami smiles and continues drawing, though he is slowly becoming sleepy too, rubbing at his eyes and trying to hide a yawn. 

 

Meanwhile, James had decided that he wanted to play with Renee, so he sat up in the crib and looked at her. "Pway?" He asks.

 

“Of course hunny. What do you want to play?” Renee smiles as picks James up out of the crib. She sets him on the soft rug with toys scattered all around.

 

James looked around curiously before picking up a little elephant rattle and shaking it gently, giggling at the noise as he seemed to like it, but he soon found himself chewing on it.

 

“What are you doin silly boy!” Renee coos tickling him.

 

James lets out a happy squeal as he squirms around, now lying on his back and continuing to chew on the elephant. Sami let out another yawn and blinked tiredly before slowly falling asleep with a crayon still clutched in his hand.

 

Dean got up to go find Big E. “Mr. E, Sami fell asleep.” He says tugging on Big E’s pants leg.

 

"Alright, Deano. Thanks for telling me. But...you should be sleepy by now. If you're not, then you can go in the baby room with Miss Renee, if you want." Big E says as he walks over and picks up Sami, carrying him over to one of the cribs and laying him down.

 

“I’m pretty sleepy.” Dean yawned, stretching his arms out wanting to be picked up.

 

"Alright, buddy. You can take a nice nap with the others." Big E says as he carries Dean over to the crib and places him down alongside Sami, sighing before he went to go help the others clean up the various messes that were left behind.

 

Kofi and Xavier were helping Big E. “So how did getting everybody to nap go?” Kofi teased, nap time might be one of the hardest parts of the day. You never know if they’re going to behave or put up a fight.

 

"Surprisingly....well. I never expected them to just give in without a fight, but I'm sure they all tired themselves out from playing and everything." Big E says with a smile. "When's Becky supposed to be here?"

 

“Not sure. She said she was planning something big for the littles. Not sure what though.” Xavier shrugs.

 

"Oh, well I guess we'll see whenever she gets here." Big E says. James has tired of playing on the floor and has decided that he'd much rather play in the baby bouncer instead. "Wan' bounce..." He whines.

 

Renee smiles and gently lifts James into the bouncer. She clicked on the music and watched her happy boy.

 

James giggles and squeals happily as he bounces, using his hands to hit the little toys and buttons that were around the tray, eyes wide and full of innocence. Seth yawns as he slowly begins to wake up, sitting up in the crib and rubbing at his eyes.

 

Bayley was still asleep but started twitching and whimpering. Now kicking with her whimpers getting louder.

 

Seth frowns at this. "Baywee? Baywee, what's wrong?" He asks as he gently grabs her arm and tries to wake her, then he realized that she was having a bad dream, so he pulled her into his arms and held her close, shushing her. "Aww...it otay..."

 

Poor Bayley woke up bawling into Seth. “Had a dweam dat Mama an Daddy didn't want me no more..” she cried.

 

"Aww, no cwy, Baywee....you Mama and Daddy wuv yews! They always gonna want yews!" Seth says as he hugs Baylee close to him and gently kisses her head.

 

“Fanks Seff..” Bayley sniffles behind her pacifier.

 

"You welcome, Baywee...." Seth says with a smile as he hugged Bayley a bit longer before looking around the room, wanting out of the crib, wondering if Dean, Daniel and Brie were sleeping.

 

Kofi walked in and lowered the crib bar. “Hey little monkeys. Ready to go play with your friends?” He smiled. The others had been up for a little while but Kofi wanted the babies to get a longer nap.

 

Seth smiled softly and nodded. "Yes! Come on, Baywee....let's go play!" He says as he takes her hand and the two are then carried back out to the main room by Kofi and Xavier.

 

When Becky finally showed up, she walked over to Big E and apologized for being so late and that she had a huge plan for the littles and their caregivers.

 

"Ah, it's fine. We just got the babies up from their naps, anyway." Big E says as he walks into the main room with Becky. 

 

"Look who's here, everyone! It's Miss Becky!" He announces with a smile.

 

“Hello wee lads and lasses!” She said hugging the littles. She pulled out a Mickey Mouse bag and asked, “Can anyone tell me who this handsome mouse is?”

 

"Um....it's M--mickey Mouse...." Seth stutters out before he covers his face, blushing bright red. He really wanted to be more vocal with the caregivers, but he was just too shy.

 

“Right you are Seth!” She ruffles his hair. “Do you know what’s in this Mickey Mouse bag?” She asks still looking at Seth.

 

"No....what is it?" Seth asks as he was curious to know what Becky had in her bag. He was secretly hoping it was candy or something fun to play with.

 

“Only the purrfect outfit for a little prince like you!” She smiles as she pulls out a Simba onesie and stuffed Nala.

 

“And for Bayley the most huggable bear of all!” She chimes as she pulls out a Winnie The Pooh onesie and stuffed Tigger.

 

Seth blushes as Becky calls him a prince and gives him the items, though he decided he'd give the Nala to Dean, so his Simba would have a girlfriend.

 

Bayley giggled and squeezed her Tigger. “For Dean, the grumpiest little duck I know!” She laughs and gives Dean a Donald Duck shirt and stuffed Daisy Duck.

 

"Hey, what about James and Sami?" Seth asked as he was now wearing the hat that came with his Simba onesie. He knew that James probably didn't want to come out, but that doesn't mean he didn't deserve anything.

“Don’t worry lad, I have things for them too. Hakuna Matata right?” Becky laughs as she taps Seth’s nose.

 

Sami blushes and claps his hands happily as he suckles on his pacifier, tilting his head slightly as he was wondering what he was going to get. He hoped it was a fun new toy!

 

“For sweet Sami we have a very busy rabbit!” Becky smiles as she hands Sami a White Rabbit onesie and stuffed Cheshire Cat.

 

"Yay! Fank yews!" Sami says as he hugs his Cheshire Cat close to him, making happy little noises behind his pacifier. He couldn't wait to show his Daddies! 

 

James hears the noise coming from the main room and looks up at Renee, reaching up at her as he wanted to go see what was going on.

 

“I think Ms. Becky has something for you kitten.” Renee coos as she picks up James. “You’re welcome pumpkin.” Becky smiles.

 

James smiles softly and blushes as he buries his face in Renee's shoulder, very shy at the moment as he wasn't sure what Becky had for him.

 

“And for our little mouse.” She says calmly not wanting to scare James. She handed Renee a Mickey Mouse onesie and a stuffed Pluto.

 

James makes a happy noise as he hugs his Pluto close to him, chewing on one of his ears, as he really didn't know any better. Seth smiles as notices everyone had Disney stuff, except for Brie and Daniel.

 

Becky looks over and notices Brie and Daniel feeling left out. “Don’t think I forgot you lot!” She calls over to them, reaching back into her bag. She hands Brie a Minnie Mouse dress and stuffed Goofy.

 

"W--what about me?" Daniel asked as he looked up at Becky, frowning slightly but also thinking that Brie would look super cute in her new dress.

 

“Of course sweets.” She hands him a Dumbo onesie and a stuffed Timothy Mouse.

 

Daniel smiles and hugs his plushie close to him. "Thank yew! I wuv it!" He says with a smile, looking over at Brie and making his plushie play with hers.

 

“What do we say to Ms.Becky?” Kofi smiles as he looks at all the littles with their Disney plushies.

 

"Fank yew, Miss Becky!" Seth says, as he smiles happily and looks to Bayley, who seemed happy with her items as well, though he was wondering why they all got Disney items.

 

“Alright, now that everyone has their special clothes, can you guess where we’re going?” Becky asked. She was so excited to tell them!

 

"Where?!" Seth asked, his eyes widening in wonder, as he couldn't even begin to imagine where they might go. He hoped it was somewhere fun!

 

“Disneyland!” Becky cheers. Although she already talked to their caregivers and had tickets bought. The nice thing is that it’s only about a half hour drive from the daycare.

 

Seth's jaw nearly drops to the floor upon hearing this. He'd always wanted to go there, but was too busy wrestling and training to do so and he would never even THINK about asking Roman and Dean to go with him.

 

Bayley cried she was so happy! “We goin to Didneylan Seff!” She said she hugged Seth.

 

"I knows, Baywee! It's gonna be so fun!" Seth says as he hugs Bayley back, looking over at Dean, who seemed just as happy as them about it. "Yay! Me an' Daddy Kevin and Daddy Cwis gets ta go too!" Sami says, clapping his hands excitedly.

 

Renee looked down at James “Are you excited, Kitten?” She asks as she bounces him on her hip.

 

James smiles softly and buries his face in his neck, hoping he would have a fun time there with all of his friends, and he was secretly hoping Miz wouldn't come, as he was so mean to him.

 

“Hate to break up the fun, but your Mommies and Daddies should be here soon.” Xavier chimed in.

 

Seth frowned at hearing this and hugged Bayley a bit longer, not exactly wanting her to leave, but he knew it was getting late and it's not like he'd never see her again. 

 

Hunter was the first to arrive, and he was happy to see his baby girl, but he'd also brought someone else with him that wanted to see her. Uncle Shawn.

 

“Uncle Shawn!” Bayley laughs as she does a wobbly run over to him and her Daddy.

 

"Hey, baby girl. Daddy brought your Uncle Shawn to see you and your little daycare. Did you have a good day, sweetheart?" Hunter asks as he picks Bayley up and holds her close, kissing her cheek lovingly.

 

“Yeah! Daddy, guess what!” She could hardly stay still, she wanted to tell her daddy and Uncle Shawn the big news.

 

"What, sweetheart?" Hunter asks, wondering what Bayley was so excited about, though he had a feeling he already knew what it was.

 

“Miss Becky said we’re goin' ta Didneylan! And she gaves me dis' Tigger!” Bayley showed her plushie and Pooh Bear outfit to them.

 

"We are? That's going to be so much fun! And I see that, kiddo. We can try your new onesie on when we get home, okay? Now, let's say goodbye to your friends...." Hunter says as he turns so Bayley is facing the others.

 

“Bye bye Seff, I see yews tomorrow!” She waved to her best friend. Bayley couldn’t be more happy, she had her Daddy, her Uncle Shawn, and now she’s going to Disneyland in a few days.

 

"Bye, Baywee!" Seth says as he waves goodbye to Bayley, and goes to sit next to Dean as they waited for their Daddy to get there. "You excited, Deano?" He asks, leaning into Dean.

 

“You bet!” Dean said as he gave Seth’s hair a ruffle. “Who ya wanna see most?” He asked.

 

"I--I dun' know....Probably one of the Princesses." He says as he blushes, giggling to himself. He honestly didn't care who they met, he just wanted to go have fun.

 

“Yeah? It’s gonna be so much fun!” Dean giggles a little bit about the princesses. He wanted to see Woody and Buzz, Toy Story was one of his favorite movies.

 

James was cuddling with Renee whenever Carmella came to get him, looking up whenever he heard his Mommy's voice, reaching for her and whining. "Mama!"

 

“Hi sweetheart.” Carmella smiles as she lifts up her boy, mouthing a thank you to Renee. “Ready to go home?”

 

"Uh-huh! I miss yews....can hab ice cweam?" James asks as he snuggles into Carmella, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

He had been a good boy all day, and he remembered that Mama promised him a treat if he was good.

 

“Sure, what kind?” Carmella smiled as she buckled James into his car seat.

 

"Choc' ate...." James says as he snuggles into his carseat, happy to be back with his Mommy, though he was going to miss Renee.

 

They stop and she hands him an ice cream from the nearby shop. “Did you have fun with miss Renee?” She asks as they start moving again.

 

James nods as he begins to eat his ice cream happily. "Yes, Mama. She weally nice....." James says, choosing not to tell Carmella that she had nursed him, for fear of upsetting her.

 

Carmella looks in the car mirror at her baby. “Looks like someone’s getting a bath.” She laughs.

 

James pouts softly at that. "Mama....I not dat messy....you should feed me next time." He says with a sigh before finishing up his ice cream cone.

 

Kane had come to get Daniel and Brie, deciding to bring Mick along with him, though he soon began to regret that decision, due to Mick's...being himself. At least he had Mr. Socko with him.

 

Daniel and Brie laughed at Mick being his normal goofy self. Brie hugged him with a simple “Hi Papa.”

 

"Hello, sweetheart. What do you have there?" Kane asks, pointing to Brie's dress and her stuffed Goofy toy. He already knew about the Disneyland thing, but he wanted to humor his Littles a bit.

 

“Miss Becky gave them to me! She says we’re going to Disneyland!” Brie said excitedly.

 

"We are? That's gonna be fun, huh? Daniel...I'm very proud of you for being a good boy today. I know this is hard for you, and I know how much you're trying, so, as a reward, I'm gonna take you two out for ice cream." Kane says as he hugs both of his little ones close to him.

 

“Thank you papa!” Brie and Daniel said almost at the same time.

 

"You're welcome, guys." Kane says as he takes their hands in his and the four of them head out to their vehicle. Seth sighs softly, resting his chin in his hands as he was missing Roman.

 

“Don’t worry lil' buddy, daddy’ll be here soon.” Dean said rubbing Seth’s back. “Why don’t you show me ya new Simba hat?”

 

"Otay...." Seth says with a small smile as he removes his hat and shows it to Dean, making a roaring sound as he does so.

 

Dean picks up the Nala plush and gives Seth a kiss with it. “My hero!” He pretending to be Nala.

 

Seth giggles and pushes the plushie away. "No....s--stop it, Dean!" He laughs as he continues to play with Dean, looking up whenever Kevin came to pick up Sami, with Sami standing and running into Kevin's arms. "I missed you, Daddy!"

 

“I missed you too, bug.” Kevin smiles as he picked up Sami. “Should we go see Daddy?” He asked as he signed out Sami.

 

Sami nodded as he rested his head on Kevin's shoulder, holding onto him as he was then carried out to the car, super excited to show Daddy Chris all the things he had gotten and what he'd done at daycare today.

 

Kevin sat Sami in his car seat and drove home. He hoped Chris would be home by now.

 

It wasn't too much later that Chris had come home, happy to see his boyfriend and baby boy, though he was a bit tired from the busy day he had.

 

“Hey hun, I think our little bug has something to tell us.” Kevin said as he gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.

 

"What is it, baby boy?" He asks as he looks down and notices the Cheshire Cat that Sami is holding, along with the White Rabbit onesie that had been laid over the back of the couch. 

 

"Um...well....Miss Becky told us that we're going to Disneyland....is that true?" He asks as he looks up at Kevin and Chris.

 

Kevin looks at Chris and smiles, then looks back at Sami.

 

Chris nods and smiles. "Yes, baby, it's true. Daddy just found out today. Are you excited to go? I don't think you've ever been anywhere like this before..." Chris says as he ruffles Sami's hair gently before pulling him into his lap. 

 

Seth was about to get really frustrated whenever Roman came to get him, reaching up at his Daddy excitedly.

 

“Hi Daddy.” Dean said hugging Roman’s leg.

 

"Hello, Deano. Did you have a good day at daycare? What about you, Sethie? Did my baby boy have a good day as well?" Roman asks as he picks Seth up and holds him on his hip. 

 

Seth smiles and nods. "I sure did, Daddy! Guess what? I gots a new Simba hat and some clothes too! Because we're supposed to go to Disneyland!" Seth announces with a grin.

 

“Yeah! And I gots a Donald Duck shirt and a Daisy Duck!” Dean said happily. He had fun at daycare but was ready to go home.

 

Roman grins. "I see that, Deano, are you ready to have some fun with Daddy and baby brother at Disneyland?" Roman asks as he looks down at Dean, ruffling his messy hair.

 

“Yea, m’ gettin' sleepy.” Dean yawns. Before they go, Dean remembers to grab Seth’s Nala. 

 

Even though Seth said he could have it for his Simba, Dean had Daisy and Becky got it for Seth.

 

Seth yawned as well as he held onto Roman, blinking sleepily as he was buckled into his carseat, hugging his Nala close to his chest as they headed home, then he got an idea. 

 

"Daddy, we should have a pizza party sometime! We could invite all of our friends over." He says.

 

“Not right now, Sethie.” Dean grumbles have asleep in the backseat. “Sounds fun though.” He adds.

 

"It DOES sound fun, Deano. I'll call Steph and Hunter and see what they think about it." Roman says as he pulls into the driveway and parks the car, getting out and going to get the boys out of the backseat, unbuckling them and carrying them inside.

 

Dean sat in the living room, barely keeping his eyes open.

 

"Alright, guys, let's check those diapers, then I think it'll be someone's bedtime." Roman says as he kneels in front of Dean and Seth and begins to check their diapers, smiling softly when he found Seth to be wet this time. 

 

"Good boy, Sethie....you finally learned to use your diapers, huh?" He asks as he then picks the boys up and carries them to the nursery.

 

Dean rests his head on Roman’s shoulder and lets out a soft sigh. He loved his Daddy so much, even if he didn’t show it as much as Seth.

 

Seth had already fallen asleep, resting his head on Roman's shoulder and gripping his shirt in his fists, with Roman having to pry him off of him, so he could be changed into a dry diaper and some pajamas. 

 

"You two had a long day, didn't you?" Roman coos.

 

Dean nods and starts to wet while mostly asleep. Then he realized it and flushed red. Sure he’d wet before, but not in front of Roman.

 

Once Seth had been changed, Roman took him over to the crib and laid him down, giving him a pacifier and his Nala to cuddle, then he went about tending to Dean, who seemed to be upset about something. 

 

"What's the matter, Deano?" Roman asked as he went about undressing Dean, revealing his wet diaper.

 

He covered his face with his Daisy. He wasn’t sure why this was making him so upset. Maybe it’s because he so was really tired? No, that wasn’t it. 

 

He just wanted Roman to hold him at this point. He reached his arms toward Roman and started to whimper.

 

"Aww, it's okay, Deano. I'm almost finished, then we can cuddle all you want." Roman says as he gets Dean into a dry diaper and his pajamas, pulling him into his arms after.

 

Dean buried his face in Roman’s chest. “Wan' you ta hold me more.” He whimpered. 

 

He knew that Roman loved them the same and Seth needs more help because he’s just a baby. That didn’t mean Dean didn’t want just as much affection.

 

Roman frowned. Had he been neglecting Dean when it came to cuddles? 

 

"Aww, Daddy's sorry, buddy. He'll hold you whenever you want him to, okay?" Roman cooed as he cradled Dean in his arms and grabbed a book from the shelf, opening it and beginning to read to him.

 

Dean started to calm down and snuggled into Roman, he didn’t want the cuddles to stop but he was so sleepy. By the time Roman was done reading, Dean was fast asleep.

 

Roman smiled as he stood up with Dean in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head before laying him down and leaving the nursery, sighing as he watched tv before falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
